Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device including a light-emitting element and a light-reflecting layer that is arranged on an upper surface of the light-emitting element, and relates to a lighting device including two or more light-emitting elements, a light-reflecting layer that is arranged on an upper surface of each one of the two or more light-emitting elements, and a frame member with openings each in which at least one of the two or more light-emitting elements is arranged.
Description of the Related Art
A lighting device including a reflective coating arranged on an encapsulant which seals an LED element is suggested in some patent applications.
For example, it is open to the public that a light-emitting diode (LED) package includes an LED die mounted onto a lead frame, and an encapsulant, which is preferably an epoxy resin, encapsulates and preferably hermetically seals the LED die. It is taught that the encapsulant includes depression defined by preselected curved surfaces, and the LED package further includes a reflective coating which coats a part of the preselected curved surfaces of the encapsulant and which is essentially opposite the LED die surface (For reference, see U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0185651 A1).
In addition, it is open to the public that a light-emitting diode includes an insulating circuit substrate with a metallic pad (not shown) formed on an upper surface of the insulating circuit substrate, an LED chip configured to emit ultraviolet light being die-bonded to the metallic pad and electrically connected to a pair of wiring pattern (not shown) formed on the circuit substrate by gold wires, a frame member that has a rectangular or circular frame shape and is made of epoxy resin or silicone resin containing phosphors, and a light-transmitting resin made of epoxy resin or silicone resin being filled in the frame member. The phosphors contained in the frame member are configured to be excited by ultraviolet light to emit visible light only from a peripheral side surface of the light-emitting diode through the frame member (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-45248).
Furthermore, a lighting device including a frame, reflector cup or partition is suggested in some patent applications. For example, it is open to the public that a surface mounting type white LED includes a chip substrate with at least a pair of surface mounting terminals, a blue LED chip mounted on the chip substrate and electrically connected to the pair of surface mounting terminals. The surface mounting type white LED further includes a frame-type member made of solder resist for example and formed on the chip substrate around a periphery of the blue LED, and a bonding agent that includes a phosphor to adhere the blue LED to the chip substrate, and a lens made of the transparent resin to seal the blue LED chip, the frame-type member, and the bonding agent layer on the chip substrate (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-207369).
Also, it is open to the public that a semiconductor light emitting device includes a circuit board, multiple LEDs mounted on the circuit board by flip chip mounting and serially connected, and electrodes for heat radiation on a rear surface side of the circuit board, and a sealing resin that may be a transparent resin or phosphor resin sealing the multiple LEDs mounted on the substrate (For reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-227230).